


Mackenzie Zales, Kissing, and the Winchester Brothers - Ellie Phimister x Reader

by strawberryoneshots (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Electrokinetic!Reader, F/F, Most Popular Girls in School Reference, Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Freeform, Reader Doesn't Have Parental Figures Apparently, Reader Probably Has Abandonment Issues, Reader-Insert, This is Gay (DUH!), imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/strawberryoneshots
Summary: A request. I had fun with this one. Kinda short, not really a solid plot. But good enough to where posting it doesn't make me feel like I deserve death! That's a plus!





	Mackenzie Zales, Kissing, and the Winchester Brothers - Ellie Phimister x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name!

Negasonic Teenage Warhead often went on recruitment missions with Colossus. It was a good way to get the trainees into the mission field without having to worry as much about their safety as they would if they were going up against something as dangerous as the Sentinel or Magneto.

However, it still was dangerous. In more ways than one.

Ellie was fighting with a girl about her age.

“Gee, Mackenzie Zales. Why couldn’t you just listen to the doctor when he told you to stop swearing? Your stress-induced female pattern baldness is getting out of hand,” the dangerous Y/N says. Ellie couldn’t exactly use her powers, as they wanted to get you there alive. However, your powers could be used in battle. You had no formal training, so you had a rather mixed style of fighting that lead to more and more surprises for Ellie. She could already feel bruises forming. You had the ability to both generate, conduct, and control electricity, and it was allegedly very strong, so you must be pulling your punches. At least, in that area you were. She recieved minor shocks, but nothing dangerous.

“Well, y’know what they say about people who swear. They’re statistically smarter than those who don’t,” Ellie retorts, and you jump down, using your legs to sweep her feet out from underneath her. You give her a quick peck on the lips, surprising her with both the random, gentle gesture, and the tiny little zap, like static electricity, that she felt when your lips touched hers. She wouldn’t be forgetting that any time 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, or I would’ve fried you fifteen minutes ago,” You pant, getting up. 

“Same,” she replies, and the two of you share a smile. 

“You X-Nerds need to leave me alone! Oh, and here’s a tip. Don’t bring the metal guy to take down the chick who conducts electricity.” You grab Colossus’s large hand and electrocute him. “He’ll live. See you jerks.. Never?”

You run away, leaving a still-spooked Ellie and a winded-looking Colossus.

“She’s really something,” Ellie tells him, and he nods.

-

The next day, they look for you again. They find you in another alleyway, outside another hotel. You always checked in, and then ditched, crawling out of the window before checkout. A different hotel every night. It was only a matter of time before your legs, physical and metaphorical, got too tired to run anymore. And the X-Men were sure it would be soon. Hence, the regular attempts to capture you. Well, they didn’t see it as capture. They saw it as a rescue.

“What part of ‘you need to leave me alone’ do you motherfuckers not understand?”

“Language, please, Y/N,”

“Suck a dick and die!” you retort, and Ellie snorts, causing Colossus to send her a scolding look.

“What can I say, she’s got a.. Spark,” Ellie defends herself with puns, and you laugh,

“Oh, I like this one,” you say excitedly, but your smile changes into a darker, more predatory smirk. “But not enough to go with her, or you, of course. So, here’s my terms,   
Colossus. You leave me alone, or you die.”

“Why are you so against joining the X-Men, anyway?” Ellie asks. 

“I do what I want. I go where I please. I’m not trapped in some school where they teach me things I already know or won’t ever need, forced to do someone else’s bidding. I am- I work alone.”

Ellie doesn’t really know what to say to that, but she feels a bit of concern about where that last statement was going.

“Y/N.. We’ve tried asking you to go nicely. I would hate for it to be like it was yesterday. You are a powerful adversary, but you’d be an even more powerful teammate. Please, let us.. Work it out?”

You appear to consider it.

“I don’t really want to,” you say, but make no move to attack or retreat.

“Perhaps we can talk to Xavier about giving you more freedom.”

“High school diploma isn’t required to join the team, look at Logan,” Ellie adds, and Colossus nods.

“We can talk to Xavier,” Colossus repeats. “Please, Y/N, do the right thing.”

You roll your eyes, sighing. In passing, it reminds Colossus of Ellie.

“Fine, but only because you asked nicely.”

And two weeks late, you had a smoking hot girlfriend (literally), a few friends, and a GED. Felt kinda like an idiot for resisting for so long, but, who cares? People have run away from fate longer. Lookin’ at you, Winchester brothers.


End file.
